


Oneshots/Smuts©

by nnm1521, TitaWorld



Category: GOT7, K (Anime), K-pop, TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Breeding, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Cat/Human Hybrids, Church Sex, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dick riding, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemas, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gen, Groping, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, Intoxication, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Groping, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Squirting, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Will Add More, cow hybrids, drunk, jimin story, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnm1521/pseuds/nnm1521, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaWorld/pseuds/TitaWorld
Summary: Hoseok was a curious little cow. He'd ended up on yoongi's doorstep a few months ago. Now he's such a spoiled babyboy.Hobi -hoseok's new nickname- is currently in trouble. He had been told that he wasn't allowed to have any candy. Now the poor thing's in trouble. He only wanted some candy.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::°REQUESTS° ARE BACK OPEN!! PLEASE LEAVE ALL OF YOU'RE THOUGHTS AND REQUESTS IN THE COMMENT SECTION!thank you very much <3DISCLAIMER: non of these events are real!! All of this is FICTION. They're are not to be taken seriously in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.Also posted onwattpad: @JHOOOOOOPPEandinkitt: @TitaWorldRead My Novels on Inkitt





	1. update wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ might be posting a work soon. Feel free to comment😊

yoongi and hoseok went into a room and then they kissed... 

 

 

 

 

byeeee~

 

 

you thought.

But foreal though. If you want to request anything, leave a comment. I'll be looking forward to it😏

:UPDATE PAGE:

{YOUTUBE CHANNEL}: JHOPE'S WIFEU

first chapter also out on youtube

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NEW TRAILER OUT!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CHAPTER 7 IS OUT!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
attacked for no reason

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

check out my new story!

[ **Missing**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696774) (203 words) by [**TitaWorld**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaWorld)  
Chapters: 1/?  
Fandom: [방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/%EB%B0%A9%ED%83%84%EC%86%8C%EB%85%84%EB%8B%A8%20%7C%20Bangtan%20Boys%20%7C%20BTS)  
Rating: Not Rated  
Summary:

In a world where hybrids are kept in labs to experiment on and are only bought for the use of sexual pleasure. 6 guys and one girl adopt a Hybrid named Jimin. Because hybrids are kept in labs their whole life, they have absolutely no concept on what feelings are. After adopting Jimin, they made sure he got everything he needed but what happens when he goes missing?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently working on

~"can you write about avatar txt and any ship you want but if you want my opinion ot5 cause I just love them all together XD"  
~"can you please write a one shot for txt ot5 where taehyun is a royal knight and the rest are kings so they had to send him to war <3"

Status:

⏪REQUESTS OPEN⏩


	2. Sope lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chaper is dedicated to @nnm1521 
> 
> Sope lactation kink.
> 
>  
> 
> Please do not reupload anywhere else without permission!!!

Hoseok was a curious little cow. He'd ended up on yoongi's doorstep a few months ago. Now he's such a spoiled babyboy. 

Hobi -hoseok's new nickname- is currently in trouble. He had been told that he wasn't allowed to have any candy. Now the poor thing's in trouble. He only wanted some candy.

◀Present▶

"Im sorry, im so sorry" hobi slurs as he get's spanked. Laying naked over yoongis lap. This bell around his neck ringing after every spank. Yoongi spanked him at least 15 times already. It had 30 minutes since they started. Hobi's poor little bum, red as a cherry. He won't be able to sit for a couple of days.

"Its ok baby, Daddy's got you." Yoongi says as he sits hobi on his lap.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Yoongi asked. "Yes." Hobi says with teary eyes.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy," Yoongi praised. "You were so good for me. So for that im gonna suck you little tits" (boobs? I dont know😂)

"You want that?" Yoongi asked.

"Yes, Daddy" Hobi replied.

Yoongi then lifted Hobi's shirt and started to suck on his right nipple. Because hobi was part cow, his breasts were almost always filled with milk, leaving his chest feeling very sensitive. Hobi moaned almost immediately when he felt yoongis lips wrap around his areola.

"Dadd- Ah!" Hobi was cut off by yoongi biting his nipple. This caused the poor heifer to rut against his leg. His little cock couldnt handle the pressure and he ended up spewing all over Yoongi's leg within seconds.

After he had came down from euphoria, yoongi washed both of them up making sure to give hobi some extra love. When Hobi finally fell asleep, you whispered many "i love you"'s into his ear until he fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed💜 my writing is probably terrible😂


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is in danger. Can they save him?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED
> 
> This book is copyright.   
> Any one who is found republishing these stories will be taken down IMMEDIATELY. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO SHARE THIS STORY HAS TO CONTACT ME FIRST.

×××××××××

After the morning encounter with Namjoon they made sure to run to the table -for breakfast- before Jin got angry. They wanted to take jimin to the mall and spoil him a bit. Maybe even get him a new collar.

Did i mention Jimin was a Hybrid? I don't think i did. Well, Jimin is a squirrel hybrid which means he's pretty tiny. As in exactly five foot, tiny. Which also means he gets lost easily, which exactly whats going to happen today. He's going to get lost in the mall, But not only does he get lost, he taken away. 

Even after searching for hours in the mall to having to split up and search around the mall. Do you think they can find him? 

In a world where hybrids are kept in labs to experiment on and are only bought for the use of sexual pleasure. 6 guys and one girl adopt a Hybrid named Jimin. Because hybrids are kept in labs their whole life, they have absolutely no concept on what feelings are. They only know the book definition. After adopting Jimin, they made sure he got everything he needed but what happens when he goes missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a story?
> 
> Make sure you tell me in the comments.


	4. Chapter ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing

For my story (Missing), what do you guys think should be the beginning plot?

Im thinking we should start with jimin being examined in a laboratory.

 

What do you think?

 

Please feel free to comment on this.


	5. Bored pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin finds out what they're hiding and ends up getting fucked senseless.

"Im so bored" said Jimin while standing in the kitchen.

Everone agreed that it was a very boring day. Nothing had happened all day and they don't have anything to do.

"How about we watch a movie?" Asked Jungkook.

"Boooring." Said Jimin.

"Play video games?" Asked Jin.

"We always do that." Said Jimin.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Jimin?" Namjoon asked.

"Wellll." Jimin said with his thinking face.

"This is not gonna be good." Hoseok said while shaking his head.

"I HAVE been VERY horny lately." Jimin said.

"Jimin, what are you on about?" Yoongi asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could... You now" while moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"No."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"But, Yoongi Hyungggg." Jimin whined.

"I said no and that's final." Yoongi replied

"But im sure he'll like." Jimin said.

"Who'll like what?" Jin asked.

"No one" Yoongi replies as he pulls the boys (except jin) out of the kitchen.

"Where are you guys going?" Jin asked while confused.

"To my room." Said yoongi "Just stay here okay?"

"Okay...i guess."

{In Yoongi's room}

Yoongi: Why would you say that in front of him?!

Jimin: i wasn't thinking!

Hoseok: everybody calm down!

Hoseok: now, let's talk about this.

Taehyung: i wanna pound him SO bad.

Namjoon: i know right.

Jungkook: How are we gonna get him to agree with this?

Yoongi: i was thinking about introducing it to him slowly.

Taehyung: how do you introduce a pet play kink ti someone slowley? Do tell them "well, the tail goes in your butt and the collar goes your neck." Or?

Yoongi: no tae, no. And namjoon, can please grab the box from the closet.

Namjoon went to go find the box that was waiting in the closet for a week, brought it to the bed and opened it. In it there was a fox tail, fox ears, a collar, and leg warmers. The tail was also a vibrator and came with a yellow remote to match the costume.

Yoongi: we'll jus-

Jin: hey guys what are- °gasp°

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2 coming soon!


	6. View From 4-B

New YouTube series coming out. It's called 'View From 4-B" and the Author gave me permission to put it on YouTube. I'll link her Wattpad and twitter! Please check her out!

Her Wattpad: Seokviie

Her Twitter: @hobismorning

All credits to her!


	7. Requests

Requests are still open so if you want to request something, please comment your request.


	8. Chapter 8

There may be a delay of chapters because of some things I have going on right now but, you can still request stories. So, don't worry.

If you want to request anything, please comment

Brownhair2918, your request will be coming soon. Hope you like it💜


	9. Jungkook x ot7

(Prompt)

 

Jungkook gets trouble by his hyungs for wearing a skirt that was a little too short. Afterwords, big amounts of aftercare because, he's so into headspace.


	10. Jin-gi (min yoongi, Jin)

(Prompt)

 

Yoongi gets caught masterbaiting in his room by Jin. Jin decides to help him out by giving him something to suck on.


	11. Namjoon, Jimin

#Prompt#

 

Namjoon's a big guy but, he likes to feel small. He bottoms to jimin while his hands are tied to the bed.


	12. Taejoon

$Prompt$

 

Tiger hybrid Namjoon goes into his rut. He spots bunny hybrid, Taehyung and has him sit on his c*ck while their owner is is at the store.


	13. Y/n, hoseok

&Prompt&

(y/n) was tied to a chair, sat in front of the window where their balcony is. (His/her) legs wide open facing the outside while a vibrator is in (his/her) hole. 

Hoseok sat back and watched (y/n) whine, enjoying the fact that the neighbors could come outside and see(him/her) at any second.


	14. taehyung x ot6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do a bottom taehyung x ot6 and the members are teasing taehyung to the maximum with a vibrating buttplug then fuck him into oblivion. short prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to archiveofourown.org/users/Brownhair2918

Dedicated to https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownhair2918/pseuds/Brownhair2918

I know this is late but, here you go.

"hyung~" Taehyung moaned as Namjoon with a yellow buttplug vibrator

they had been teasing his little hole for an hour, now. they have him in the living room, ass up, face down while they watch a movie.   
Every time he whined for more, they shushed him saying " baby, you have to be quiet. we're watching a movie." so, he sat there whining lowly for nearly two whole hours.  
as soon as the movie went off, he was on Namjoon’s lap rocking his hips needy. "daddy~, help me!".

namjoon takes the vibrator out and starts thrusting it into the poor boy's sensitive prostate. taers( ;) get it?) rolling out of his eyes because he's so sensitive." can't- i can't. it’s too much ah-"  
he was interrupted by, jin taking out the vibrator. Taehyung was very confused until he felt someone put their cock inside his aching hole.   
"baby, you feel so good." Jimin moaned. he then picked up his pace causing Tae to start trembling on Namjoon’s lap. the boy was leaking so much, he was getting Namjoon’s pants wets. he couldn't stop moaning. ' oh my god~ he's so deep.' he thought. Taehyung ended up making himself come like that. he tightened around Jimin causing him to come right in his gaping hole.

he look over to find Jungkook fucking yoongi in missionary. Jungkook sees him looking and asks yoongi "you want to eat the come out of his ass? hm?"  
"yes, please~" yoongi replied. Taehyung layed on his back where namjoon previously was. Jungkook put yoongi on the floor in front of Taehyung, then slammed into yoongi again.  
as Taehyung moaning at the feeling of a tongue in his ass, he turns his head and sees hoseok pounding jin from the back while jin sucks namjoon off. jin hole was a gaping, sloppy mess. Every time Jungkook thrusted, his hole would make sloppy, gushy which made Taehyung moan even loader. jin clenched his hole and his mouth, causing Jungkook and namjoon to come. jin then came on the couch while looking fucked out. the image Taehyung made come untouched on yoongi face.

"ahhh~ ah~" he mewled. Jungkook was still pounding yoongi like a beast. by the time Jungkook was done, yoongi was turned into a trembling mess. he still had his tongue in Taehyungs ass because his mind had turned into mush, coming on the floor. Taehyung hole busy clenching around nothing while yoongi slowly fell to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the boys were on the bed, whispering "good nights" and "i love you" to eachother before falling asleep.

 

the end<333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked (even though its extremely late)


	15. Contact

If any of you want to just have a conversation, you can dm me on Instagram or you can contact me on Kakao talk.

Instagram: excujimechimchim

Kakao talk: TitaWorld


	16. Chicken

Omg DID Y'ALL HEAR ABOUT CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP?!?? HGGGGGGSJIXYXJSHSANSJSYWHNAYABAJ

 

I'm gone....I just can't handle this greatness


	17. Commissions

I just started commissions!

I am not going going to provide the link here because it's against community guidelines but, if you go to Twitter or Instagram, you'll find the link for commissions.

I would love if you guys supported me on this because, I'm saving up for college and I'd really appreciate it. Remember, you are NOT required to to so.

Twitter: (@worldtita ) my main account is (@tyradabest). Think link is on the @worldtita page.

I'm pretty sure you guys know my Instagram by now but, if you don't it's (@excujimechimchim)

 

I look forward to talking to some of you guys!😊💜

Edit: commissions have been closed


	18. I have a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few questions regarding fantasies

Hi guys, your stories are coming so don't worry.

Now, I have a few questions for you guys.

Is having a fantasy, sexualization? 

Does writing it down make it sexualization? 

Is it wrong to fantasize about a famous person?

Is it wrong to fantasize about a normal person?

What the difference between fantasizing about a normal and a famous person?

Is it bad to read smut about a famous person?

Is it bad to read smut about a normal person?

Does it matter if someone puts these fantasies online?

How does it effect the person you're fantasizing about?

 

All of these questions come from me because, there are people implying that fantasies are sexualization. I don't understand why having a fantasy and writing it down is sexualization. No matter how you deal with it, it's normal to fantasize about a person. It doesn't matter if they're famous or not. There are people literally out here taking pictures of famous peoples' crotches, making K-pop moans, subliminal messages to make them more Asian, and ship analysis videos. Why aren't people talking about those? Instead, they attack a mere fantasy someone wrote down on a free book app and it's a shame.

Please tell me in the comments about this, please. I would like some to talk to.


	19. ...

So, it's been a while since i posted something here. If you're one of the people who requested a chapter, I just wanted to let you know that I've been really busy and I'll start working on publishing them when I have time.  
.  
.  
.  
I'm putting this chapter out because, I've been feeling like crap lately. The main cause for this is the people who bash Fanfiction. 

Because of their views on Fanfiction, it's made me feel really ashamed to read/write it. Yesterday, I ended up searching on Google "is it wrong to read/write Fanfiction". I felt as if doing it was wrong because, others didn't like it. So, I felt like because they didn't like it...does that mean that I shouldn't like?

When they talk about Fanfiction, the words *delusional*, *gross*, *fetishize*, and *sexualize* are passed around and it made me feel really disgusting. It makes me feel like I can't even read about my favorite artists without being called "delusional". It makes me want to cry because, I'm afraid if I tell anyone they won't be friends with me.

These people guilt trip and say things that make you want to put yourself in a hole and never come out. So I wanted to know if I was the only one here who felt like that.

Have you ever experienced this? Please comment if so.


	20. Not a chapter(requests are back in buissness)

Good news! I will be starting to work on new smuts and fanfictions this weekend   
but, until then I'd like for you guys to check out this new video on my channel. 

this girl had attacked me for no reason and thought she could get away with it but, not only did she do that, she tried to trash me for being an army...then she came to my channel and went out her way to dislike every. single. video...

I would also like for you guys to know that requests are back open!!! so, leave them in the comments (on here and on my channel) subscribe if you're not already, please and thank you <3


End file.
